


Coffee

by denna5



Series: Winterhawk Week Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 (September 23) - Hot- Just some fluff about a lazy day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So really short and fluffy but it was the only thing I could think of.

It has been a quiet day, no missions, no emergency calls, and Bucky has enjoyed it immensely. All they have done all day is just stay in the apartment, stayed out of the heat, watched some bad TV, and spent time with each other. It has been a lazy day and they don’t get nearly enough of those. He is still being lazy right now, laying on the couch with his head in Clint’s lap as a movie plays on the TV. Clint has a hand in his hair, fingers rubbing along Bucky’s scalp and he thinks maybe he could nap right now, closes his eyes and gets ready to drift.

“I think I’m going to make coffee. Want some?”

Bucky opens his eyes now, looks up at Clint but he makes no move to take his head off of Clint’s lap.

“Coffee? It is three in the afternoon.”

Clint just shrugs a bit.

“I didn’t have any this morning, haven’t had any all day, it sounds good right now.”

Clint has stopped rubbing his scalp now but Bucky isn’t quite ready to move yet.

“Isn’t it too hot for coffee? It is like a hundred degrees out.”

Clint looks him straight in the eyes now, face set in a serious expression before speaking, voice in a tone to match his expression.

“It is never too hot for coffee.”

Bucky just gives a sigh, doesn’t move his head from Clint’s lap yet.

“Besides, I could put it over ice, add milk and it would be like a frappuccino. You love those. We still have some of the vanilla raspberry stuff, I could try making ice coffee with that. It would be good. ”

Bucky does love frappuccinos, the vanilla raspberry stuff is delicious but he really doesn’t want to move so he doesn’t. Clint shifts under him a bit but Bucky still doesn’t move. Clint gives a sigh after a few more moments

“How about you let me up and I will make you a surgery coffee thing and also make it worth your while?”

That catches Bucky’s attention just a bit and he still doesn’t move his head but he does raise an eyebrow now.

“How worth my while?”

Clint gives him a smirk, nudges his head with his fingers.

“Let me up so I can make caffeine and you will get to find out. “

It sounds like an offer for something Bucky might want to and so he does move his head now, takes a kiss from Clint as the man gets up to go to the kitchen. He lies back down on the couch and waits for Clint to bring him some kind of sugary concoction and to see if it was really worth his while to let his pillow go. Knowing Clint, it probably will be.


End file.
